1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to still picture processing systems and, more particularly, is directed to a still picture processing method and/or apparatus in which a processed still picture signal of a processed still picture similar to an original still picture of an original still picture signal stored in a memory is re-stored in the memory at its desired address.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An example of the prior art will be explained hereinafter with reference to FIG. 1A to 1C.
When an enlarged or magnified still picture signal of an original still picture signal stored in a video memory is stored in the video memory at its desired location instead of the original still picture signal in such a manner that a magnified still picture having a rectangular area A.sub.2 B.sub.2 C.sub.2 D.sub.2 of an original still picture having, for example, a rectangular area A.sub.1 B.sub.1 C.sub.1 D.sub.1 is moved in parallel to a desired location on a memory plane corresponding to a picture screen as shown in FIG. 1A, if the original still picture signal and the magnified still picture signal partly or wholly overlap with each other, the original still picture signal of the original still picture having the rectangular area A.sub.1 B.sub.1 C.sub.1 D.sub.1 is temporarily transferred to a buffer memory as shown in FIG. 1B, and then this still picture signal is magnified as shown in FIG. 1C and stored in the original video memory instead of the original still picture signal.
The example of the above-mentioned prior art, however, needs a buffer memory whose storage capacity is the same as that of the video memory, which provides an expensive apparatus for processing a still picture. Also, the original still picture signal, stored in the video memory, is transferred to the buffer memory and is again transferred to the video memory so that a processing time for obtaining a processed still picture signal from the original still picture signal is increased considerably.